Kurenai
by People Hate Me
Summary: Hey, guess what? I UPLOADED! That's right folks, it's the end of the world 'cuz I uploaded! O_o Right. God, I'm lazy.
1. Chapter Un

Disclaimer: Oh, you hideous fool...  
  
---------------------------  
  
Eh...... I dunno.... I'm just doing this for the hell of it. I'm gonna try my luck at *dramatic music* Gohan and Videl romance!! YAY!! It's my first romance fic (Can you handle my pleasure!? [By the way, that's a Filler Bunny quote]) and don't sue me if it sucks major ass 'cause I can't write romance fics ^^;;;;; Gomen nesai!! Anywho, I MAY continue it if you guys like it. It's gonna be a, what you guys dubbed it as, "Gohan Torture Fic", or at least I'll do my best. Oh, it's not Dende's fault this time... Oi, I'm just making this up as I go along, without planning, as I usually do. So, if you guys want me to continue, it probably won't be for a while ^^;; It's gonna start of clearly unoriginal, so don't eat me!! AAAGGHH!! *runs away before she gets eaten* Yea, I probably won't get all the facts right becuase I have a horrible memory (Gomen!!) and can't remember 10% of the crap that I learn in school ^^;; Anyway, just don't kill me, that's all I ask. That was long, but aren't you glad that you read it all the way through without commiting suicide? Good... *smiles and scares everyone away* Ohhhhh....  
  
And now, what you've been waiting for, the story!!!!  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Gohan sat in the homeroom, totally bored and having no homework that he didn't do (A/N: I know, you guys are thinking "Too early for an A/N, don'tcha think?" But I hafta say that a lot of kids in my school put off homework in my school and rush to do it in homeroom ^^ I pity them...). He sat there staring out the window at the pretty little birdies and waiting for the bell to ring, signifing the actual homeroom. Unfortunatly for Gohan, Videl was also in the room and she had a plan to interogate him while grabbing him by the throat (A/N: from Blood: the Last Vampire 2002. If you look past the disgusting porn and sex, it's actually got some pretty good parts to it... just skip the hentai part ^^;;). Walking over to his desk and slamming the palms of her hand on it, she woke him from his daydream of sparing with Piccolo like he used to. Startled, he looked for the source and found Videl literally in his face. She stared at him and he stared blankly.  
  
"Why do you avoid me in every possible situation?" She asked, straight out. Gohan flitted his eyes in every direction, looking for something that was more interesting than what Videl was saying. Failing miserably, he looked at her and smiled nervously. "I-I really d-don't... heehee.... I... u-ummmm.. I don't a-avoid y-you..." Gohan answered, beads of sweat making their way down his face as would Yoh if he were talking to Anna-sama (A/N: check out Shaman King to know what I'm talking about!! It's really awesome... funga fufu!). "I'm not buying it, Gohan. There's something that you're hiding from me, isn't there?!" Videl said, climbing on top of his desk and grabbing his collar, pulling it closer so that he would have to look in her eyes. "N-no, V-Videl! I... I don't a-avoid y-you!" Gohan said again, trying to convince her that he wasn't lying, but also failing miserably at that too. "I'm onto you, Son Gohan." She said firmly and unhanded his collar when the bell rang, making her way to her seat. All the high schoolers made their way into the classroom and sat down in their seats. Just as soon as everyone was seated, Mr. Geniferai made his way into the classroom (A/N: hard to pronounce, ne?).  
  
"Alright, guys, settle down." Mr. Geniferai tiredly said to the chaotic class. Everyone was in an uproar about the field trip that they were supposed to have, yet Gohan had no idea about (A/N: I thought he was a nerd...). "We're going to a mountain area in a deserted area where you will learn the basics of camping and surving in the woods. Mrs. Son, or Mr. Son Gohan's mother said we could have the pleasure of her backyard for our survival trip." Everyone shot glances at Gohan, who now was trying to become as small as possible or blend in like the Moorchild. Whichever came first. 'Oh, CRAP!!! I can't believe her!! I must've told her about 10,000 times to keep anyone and everyone away from there!' Gohan thought. Videl stared the longest before turning back to the teacher. "You will all need a sleeping bag, toothbrush, toothpaste, clothes, boots, sneakers, sandals and a lighter. Of course, you must have parents permission for usage of the lighter." Mr. Geniferai stated, passing out papers with the neccessities listed on it.   
  
~~~~~First Period, Unified Arts, Art~~~~~  
  
"And, add a card to represent the overworked eductional system..." Ms. Bitters droned on and on, adding cards to represent unneccesary things. It wasn't really art, but with Ms. Bitters, anything was art. (A/N: Ms. Bitters is from Invader Zim. The card idea is from the episode Door to Door) "Now, add the dead weight of students like youuuuuuu..." Ms. Bitters hissed, adding about 20 cards to represent all the students to the card house. Gohan was too busy to think about what Ms. Bitters was saying. He was in deep thought about what his mother was thinking when she said yes to the school. Videl, ironically (A/N: Not really, but who cares?), was in all of Gohan's classes so she had a good eye on him all day. She was watching him now, drawing little superdeform pictures of his brother, mother and Vegeta and a man with a question mark on his face (A/N: Considering who I write about the most *HINT HINT* you should be able to figure out who it is.).   
  
"I know who you are!" Videl randomly whispered to Gohan, as they were sitting at the same table (A/N: -_-;; Yes, it is very convinient to sit next to the person you are stalking, isn't it?). He stared at her and the all too randomness of her statement with a blank stare that even Goku would be proud of. "N-Nani?" He choked out. "You're either a villian in disguise, Saiyaman, or the Gold Fighter. Which one are you?" Gohan found a very interesting piece of the floor to analyze and ignored her question. "Well?" Videl asked hoarsley, as she was used to yelling and not whispering. Gohan, unable to ignore her questions any longer, looked at her and said "It's none of your business if I'm Freeza in disguise or the being who defeated my uncle Raditsu-" Gohan clamped a hand over his mouth as he realized what he just said. No one except him, his father, Kururin and Vegeta survived Freeza and knew about him. Raditsu was his Saiyajin uncle who no one else knew about except him again, his father again and Kuririn. 'Oh shit!! Now she's gonna find out!' Gohan thought, hand still over his mouth. Videl, knowing zip about these two characters, blankly stared and sat back down in her seat, due the the teacher yelling at her and threating to make her father love her less.   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Yea, I know, it was horrible. Well, why don't YOU try writing a story at 11: 36 on a Friday night when you're sick!! It's not easy and I've never EVER written a romance tale. Well, tell me if I should continue!! If I do continue, I'll try to make the chapters longer. So, yea. It's kinda hard to do that, though with all the spelling errors and stuff. Soooooo, tell me if I should continue. *prays she won't have to make the chapters much longer to please your senses* 


	2. Lo and Behold, the Second Chapter! :D

Disclaimer: HI! HI! YEA, IT'S ME! HI! :D I own nothing.  
  
Uh... Sorry I haven't been posting anything. I've just been playing Ragnarok Online. It's the greatest game ever! Squee! I've been playing it so much that I've postponed my fics, but, lo and behold, I'm a level 41 and my job level's 30! YEA! (If you play, you'll know what I mean) Anyway, enough about that. I'm too damn lazy... grrr... stop being lazy! *punches self, dies* Oh yea... with Ceb bothering me to tell Kinami (her boyfriend) that she got grounded and now I have to be the messanger for all their little LOVELY messages that a 12 year old's sight should not see, I have been VERY busy with that -_-;; Goddamn sisters! Wow, if you understood that paragraph, I would be scared if I were you o_O...  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
'Oooooh... This will be the end of me!' Thought Gohan, dreadfully as he made the way to his house. Being stuck with Videl, his all too hyperactive little brother and hentai (A/N: That means pervert... like my mom -_-;;) of a mother who was just WAITING for her son and Videl to get together for a WHOLE TWO WEEKS! (A/N: GASP!) He landed quietly on the grass and walked solemnly to the door, slumping in position, and opening it. A blurry being suddenly landed on top of him, let out a war cry and started attacking him. "YAAAH!" It cried. Gohan, as it was second nature to him, put his hands up in defence to protect him from whatever was coming. After about a minute of the screaming, it stopped. Gohan put his hands down and looked up to see his mother. She slowly got off him and started apologizing. "Sorry, Gohan! I thought you were someone else!" she lauged, slightly blushing at her own mistake as she held her hand out to him. Accepting the hand, Gohan got up and nervously glanced at his mother who was waving to show how sorry she was. He poked his head in the house to make sure nothing else would make its way to knocking down the already nerve shot saiyan. He stepped in as soon as the coast was clear only to be hit by a black haired boy. "Oof!" Cried Gohan as he was knocked to the ground. "HI, GOHAN!" Cried the child, who we all know is Goten. He let his brother get up. Chi-chi had already made it into the kitche to start preparing dinner. "I'll play with you in a sec, bro." Gohan rubbed his hand on top of Goten's head as he made his way to the kitchen.  
  
"Mom, why did you accept the school to our house?" Asked Gohan in a flat tone. Chi-chi giggled. "Well, I want to see this Videl person! You know, the one you've been saying is a pain?" She said, in a high, happy voice. "Erg!" Gohan sighed as he slapped his forehead. "Gee, thanks. Even after I must've told you about FIFTEEN times to not let ANYONE from my school here, you do it anyway!" Gohan said, in agony. "Awww, honey, it'll be fun!" Chi-chi said ecstatically as she patted him on the back. "Pass the white stuff in that jar, would you?" Chi-chi said, gesturing to a small little clear glass jar. "... I can't believe this family." Gohan said as he handed the white stuff to his mom and walked out the doorway. Once again, a blob pinned Gohan to the ground. "ARE WE GONNA PLAY NOW?!!" Goten asked, a little too hyper than normal. "Yea, I suppose since I don't have any homework." Gohan sighed, giving a last retreating glare to the kitchen. Unfortunately for Gohan, Chi-chi didn't notice.   
  
Goten led Gohan to the outside where a boulder was waiting patiently. "C'mon!" Goten cried as he ran to it. "I got it while you were yelling at Mom!" He said as he climbed on top of it. "So what are we gonna do with it?" Gohan asked as Goten reached the top. Goten stared at Gohan blankly. "... I dunno... didn't think about that..." He replied. Gohan sighed. "Alright, I have a game. We'll play whoever can throw it the farthest (And possibly hit Videl) wins!" Gohan thought the possibly hit Videl part and not acutally say it. "YAY!" Goten cheered, getting off the rock. "I go first!" He cried, picking it up. Before he could throw it, however, a yellow ship landed. "Wait!" Gohan yelled to Goten, seeing as he was about the throw the rock. A figure wearing black, white and pink came out of the ship. "Oh no..." Gohan groaned.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
YES! I AM lazy! You are happy you got another chapter though, no? Good. You should ALL know who the figure is. At least I hope so. Well, I'm gonna go back on Ragnarok! (I'm on the Chaos server most of the time. You have to figure out who I am by yourself... or you could just ask me on AIM ^____^;;;) 


End file.
